shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Crypt City
Introduction Crypt City is a city located on the aptly-named Crypt Island. It is one of the largest cities in the New World as just its urban area's square footage is comparable to that of an entire island. It houses over thirty million people and is one of the hubs of the underworld. The entire series of xxx takes place in this city. History The island on which Crypt City was formed used to be home to a unique race of Fishmen who wielded strange, eldritch powers. However, this race was exterminated when human settlers moved in. Because of this mass genocide, the settlers were largely frowned on and were ignored in terms of trade and Marine protection, being left to fight on their own. Eventually, once the settlers had founded a sizeable village, pirates started flocking there to plunder, only to find that there was no Marine resistance whatsoever. As a result they realized that a far more lucrative business opportunity would be to use this city as a a black trade hub because it was completely under the radar. Over centuries, the island grew in popularity and eventually it became a haven to anyone evil. Eventually, a century before the events of xxx, Marines started to take notice of the massive black market Crypt City had become, but it was too late for them to fix anything unless they brought in admirals. Over that century, the admirals have conducted multiple Admiral-supported raids and Buster Calls on the city, but each and every time the city has somehow repelled their attacks. Geography/Weather/Architecture The city contains different sections, each one classified by a certain race or group of people. For example, there is the Fishtown mainly inhabited by Fishmen or the Marine Quarter, an area cordoned off solely for Marine residences and buildings. The city is extremely high-tech and metallic to the point where it almost looks like dystopian cyberpunk. Most, if not all buildings are large, hollow metal blocks connected and intersected by metal pipes. Graffiti and posters clutter up the walls, and the temperature is always either extremely hot and humid or bone-chillingly cold. Additionally, the weather is rather unpredictable as Crypt City has one of the largest carbon footprints. Outside of this metal hell is a thin ring of shoreline cluttered with abandoned huts and trash with the exception of the West Port, a massive port located on the west side of the city that eats into the shoreline. Culture The city's population chiefly believes in the idea of "eat or be eaten," which is definitely a truth for this specific city. Doing crime is a norm, and even the more honest businesses who legally manufacture and sell typical good usually take criminal measures to avoid being harmed. Most people who are responsible for justice, the government and the marines, have given up on protecting this city, so the only people left are the crazed vigilantes. Government The city's government, although it formerly followed the typical government of any other city, has now broken down; its members are now figureheads who are puppeted by the strongest crime syndicates' leaders. Locations * Fishtown * Marine Quarter * West Port Citizens * Oz Luxor * Ophios * Axo Vashi Category:City Category:Island Category:YuveYu Category:Grand Line Location Category:New World Location Category:One Piece: Metal Heart